The Flower and the Bird
by SakuMulti
Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret...
1. Chapter 1

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

It was a normal everyday day at Namimori middle school. One young girl named Sakura Haruno greeted her one and only friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada, better known by Sakura as 'Tsuna-kun'. As they made their way to class they heard people talking about them. They were making fun of them by saying that 'No-good-Tsuna' was so stupid and that he didn't pass his last test. But when they talked about Sakura it was worse. They kept on saying, "Oh look, Stupid Pinky actually got a friend." When Sakura heard multiple people saying that she stopped bent her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs, and then started running in the opposite direction of the class room and the people saying that.

Tsuna started running after her but since he was slower than her she lost him. She didn't even notice when she had entered into part of the hall-ways that was practically abandoned except for one person. The president of the disciplinary committee, Kyoya Hibari. Sakura kept on running and ended up running in to Kyoya. Once she did this, she looked up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Hibari-san, I didn't see you there." For you see, Sakura had yet to hear how harsh Kyoya was when it came to enforcing the rules. He merely glared down at her and said, "You should be getting to class." You see for reasons unknown to Kyoya, he was always helpless as to being harsh towards her.

She nodded and then began to turn around, but before she could turn around fully, a tear slipped from her eye. She herself didn't realize this but Kyoya did. For some reason, once again unbeknownst to him, he felt something in his stomach start to hurt at seeing that. Feeling pity, once again unbeknownst to him, he called to her fleeting form saying that she could call him Kyoya. She stopped, turned around, and instead of calling him Hibari-san or Kyoya, she called him something he never thought that anyone would call him. "Okay than. Good bye Kyoya-kun." And with that she left to class feeling much happier.

When he saw her smile he could feel a fuzzy feeling inside of his stomach along with the feeling of heat rushing to his face. His face got even redder when he heard he say 'Kyoya-**kun**'. No one had ever called him that. After she was out of view he tilted his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, then he smirked and said, "If you want to call me that, then I'll have to call you Sakura-chan." After saying that Kyoya turned around and started walking off in the opposite direction of where she had ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

When Sakura made it to class she was but a minute away from being late. When she opened the door all of the children froze. They had thought Kyoya was going to tell them to be quiet because they were disturbing other classes. But once they saw pink they sneered, except for Tsuna and Yamamoto. Sakura paid to mind to them as she went to her seat in the far corner of the room next to the window. After a few seconds the other students started talking again until the door opened once again. This time it was Kyoya. When he said, "Be quiet, your disturbing the other classes." all of the students stopped talking and went to their seats. After he said that Kyoya skimmed the heads of the students until he saw _pink_ hair. "Sakura-chan?" Kyoya asked after seeing the pink head. Everyone looked at Sakura actually pitting her and wondering why he was calling her '-chan'.

Sakura's head turned towards the doorway seeing Kyoya. "Hm, Kyoya-kun?" Sakura questioned in return. The students noted that Sakura called Kyoya 'Kyoya-kun' and Kyoya called Sakura 'Sakura-chan'. They also noted that Sakura had no fear of Kyoya at all. They looked at each other for a few moments until the teacher came in. When he came in Kyoya went back to his normal mood and said, "As a teacher it is unacceptable to be late." The teacher nodded and went straight to his desk. After Kyoya left the room the teacher sighed and started teaching class.

At lunch Sakura went to a Sakura Tree and sat under it and started to eat her lunch. After a few minutes Tsuna came over and sat beside her and started to eat as well. Soon after they had started eating Tsuna asked the question that everyone had been wondering. "Sakura-chan, how come you and Hibari-san seem so close?" Tsuna asked. "Well, while I was running this morning I ran into Kyoya-kun. I said my apologies and then he told me that I should be heading to class. I nodded and started to head to class when he called my name and after I turned around he told me that I could call him Kyoya." Sakura replied. "You ran into Hibari-san in the halls? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked looking for injuries on Sakura. "No, why? And what are you doing Tsuna-kun?" Sakura asked questionably. "Haven't you heard the rumors and seen how tough he is?" Tsuna replied worriedly while sitting back down and looking at her. Sakura pondered for a moments and answered, "Nope." Tsuna sighed with a sweat drop and decided to tell her another day.

After they finished eating they started heading to class when Sakura remembered that she needed to get something from her locker. She told Tsuna to go on without her and that she'd catch up with him. While on her way to her locker a group of girls came up to her and asked why she was so formal with Kyoya. But before she could even answer they pushed her to the ground and started kicking her. Sakura started crying and started asking them to stop.

Kyoya was walking through the halls being sure that everyone was in class or at least heading to class since it was almost time for class. While he was walking he heard the muffled cries of a girl and so he started running to where the sound was coming from. When he got there he saw a group of five girls surrounding a figure on the ground and kicking it. He tried to see who the student was while he was running but when he saw a flash of pink, he instantly knew who it was, even if he didn't want to admit it. 'Please, please don't let that be Sakura-chan!' Kyoya thought as his fears were confirmed.

Once he finally got close enough he tackled the girls away from Sakura and then ran to her side asking if she was okay. Once he got a small nod he looked at the girls who were frozen in place and asked, "Why were you beating her?" Kyoya's voice was laced with ice as he asked that. The girls, being as stupid as they were, tried lying. "Sh-She a-attacked u-us f-first." They all said in unision. "I find that very unlikely." Kyoya said his voice still ice cold and he was now glaring at the girls while cradling Sakura in his arms. He eventually got them to tell him what had actually happened and once they did he had them follow him while he headed to the office, where they would be suspended.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

(I should have added this in the first chapter. Kyoya Hibari is extreamly OOC.)

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

Once he got to the nurses office he set down, the now unconscious, Sakura. The nurse was over to them as quickly as possible and asked what had happened. Kyoya told her what had happened and the nurse was shocked to say the least. She asked that Kyoya wait outside because she needed to tend to Sakura's injuries. He nodded and exited the room, but just waiting outside of the door, leaning against the wall.

He waited for over an hour before the nurse came out with a relived smile on her face. At seeing this, Kyoya entered the room once again to see a sleeping Sakura. At seeing her peaceful face he got the fuzzy feeling back and, since he was in the nurse's office, asked the nurse about it. At hearing his explanation of the fuzzy feeling the nurse giggled. Kyoya asked why she was giggling, but his response was one that he had never expected. The nurse answered, "You obviously like this girl." She said as she gestured to Sakura. Suddenly Kyoya understood why he was so hurt when she was sad or in pain and why he had the fuzzy feeling when she smiled and called him "Kyoya-kun", and why he also felt blood rush to his cheeks occasionally when she went up to him and smiled her sweetest of smiles. Everything made sense now. Kyoya knew that he did not 'like' this girl. He knew that he loved her.

The following hour Sakura woke up and was escorted to her next class and stuck by her side during the class itself. The teacher did not question what had happened and said that he had a meeting to attend and that it was a free period. Once he was out of the room everyone started to whisper about why Kyoya was with Sakura. "I bet that the stupid pinky got in trouble and now, as punishment, has to be followed by Hibari-san." Multiple children said, thinking that Sakura and Kyoya couldn't hear them. But they could and it hit Sakura the hardest. Sakura looked very sad and it caused Kyoya to get that pained feeling again. So he stood up, gaining the attention of everyone, said, "She is not in trouble. I have taken the liberty of helping her around the school. She was beaten and needs help to get around. Also, why do you call her 'Stupid Pinky'?" Everyone looked at Kyoya, then at Sakura, then back to Kyoya, and then back to Sakura. Sakura was still staring at Kyoya even after he had sat back down. She felt a mixture of feelings over coming her. She felt happiness, gratitude, and another feeling that she couldn't name.

The class was quiet for the rest of the period. Once the bell had rung, signaling the end of the day, Kyoya helped Sakura get up. "I'll walk you home." He offered her and she said no at first but then she realized that it wasn't an offer but instead a statement. So Sakura ended up being walked home by Kyoya. Once they got there she told Kyoya that he could go home, but he said that he'd take her stuff in for her. When they got in Kyoya asked a question that Sakura never wanted to hear. "Where are your parents?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

At hearing that question Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Kyoya looked back at her with a questioning gaze. "There're-There're dead." Sakura replied while looking down. Kyoya stopped and looked down just as Sakura had. He asked another question. "When did they die?" Worry laced into his voice ever so slightly. "When I was five." Sakura answered with her voice beginning to crack. She then fell to her knees, cupped her face with her hands, and started crying.

Without a second thought about what he was doing, Kyoya ran to Sakura's crying and shaking form and pulled her into an embrace. He started telling her that everything is okay. He also said, "It's alright Sakura-chan. You're okay. Just let it all out." And so she did. She cried to her hearts content and after 30 minutes or so she finally calmed down and started leaning into Kyoya's embrace without even knowing which ultimately ended with a blushing Kyoya and a sleeping Sakura.

Kyoya eventually fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Sakura. Sakura was the first to wake up and realize the awkward position they were in. Sakura blushed as she stayed where she as not to wake Kyoya. Kyoya eventually started to wake up and was blushing as well when he saw the awkward position they were in. He slowly un-wrapped his arms from around Sakura's form, even though he really didn't want to; he had noticed how uncomfortable Sakura was.

When they had gotten calmed down Sakura started her homework; Kyoya didn't seem to have homework. She had asked why he was still there and he replied by saying sarcastically, "Do you really want to get rid of me that badly Sakura-chan?" He smirked at how she was dealing with his reply. She eventually came down to saying, "It's not that I don't want your company Kyoya-kun, it's just that I don't want to keep you from going home." Kyoya started to laugh at the way she was freaking out trying to not say something offensive.

Sakura stopped her rambling when she heard Kyoya laugh. And it wasn't a fake laugh, a laugh to make people feel bad, or a crazy laugh. It was a real, honest, laugh. She smiled beginning to giggle herself. They both eventually stopped laughing and went back to what they were doing. Sakura doing her homework and Kyoya, well, Kyoya wasn't really doing anything.

After Sakura finished her homework, she asked Kyoya if he wanted anything to drink. He said that he would like a cup of water. After ten minutes Kyoya got up and went to the room that he assumed was the kitchen and found something that made his heart break. There was a note attached to the refrigerator. It said,

_Dear Kyoya Hibari,_

_We have your little friend._

_If you want to see her again come to the Namimori Middle school as soon as possible._

_-Mabashi_

Kyoya let the paper drop and then started running to the school. Unbeknownst to him, he would be getting help from a very unlikely ally.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

At Tsuna's house Reborn about informed Tsuna of something very important. "Reborn-san, what do you want to tell me?" Tsuna questioned Reborn. "Well, it would appear that the Mabashi family has come to test you and attempt to gain a new part of their family." Reborn replied. What do you mean 'to test me and gain a new part of their family"? Tsuna asked in his scared manor. "And why would I even go near them?" He continued. "Well, they have taken your friend Sakura and are using her as bait for both you and the boy they want to join them." Reborn replied. He then walked over to Tsuna's bed and bent down, reached under the bed, and pulled out a note. Reborn handed it to Tsuna and Tsuna red it.

_Dear 10__th__ Vongola boss,_

_We have your little friend._

_If you want to see her again come to the Namimori Middle school as soon as possible._

_-Mabashi_

And then, just like Kyoya, Tsuna dropped the letter and started running to the school. Both Kyoya and Tsuna arrived at the same time and then yelled in unison, "Where's Sakura-chan!" and as they yelled that they saw pink on the top of the roof. Sakura was on the roof with her hands bound. She than called out, "Help me pl-" but before she could continue she had a cloth wrapped around her head, covering her mouth.

The Mabashi leader stood up and then started walking towards the edge of the building while he pulled Sakura with him. He stopped at the edge of the building with Sakura next to him. "This girl seems important to you. Why?" he said looking at Sakura and then back down at them. Kyoya was thinking about what to say when he heard Tsuna yell, "Sakura-chan is important to me because she's my friend and I… I love her." Kyoya realized at that moment that if he didn't tell Sakura how he felt, he may never get the chance to. Kyoya than yelled, "Sakura is important to me because I love her." Sakura had been surprised when Tsuna confessed but when she heard Kyoya's confession she felt even happier than when she heard Tsuna's confession. "Eh? You both love her? Well, this will be an interesting battle won't it?" The Mabashi boss said. He then pushed Sakura back to his men and then he proceeded to jump from the building and land without a scratch. "What do you mean 'battle'? Will we be fighting you?" Tsuna asked. The Mabashi boss replied, "Yes, you will be fighting me. But this fight is not only a fight between us, but it is also a battle for Sakura-chan's heart." Tsuna and Kyoya were surprised to say the least. 'He loves her?' they both thought. They then spoke. "How do you know Sakura-chan?" Tsuna asked as Kyoya got his tonfas out and got ready to battle. "We were childhood friends. But I am surprised that Sakura-chan doesn't remember me. Maybe my name would help." As the Mabashi boss smiled almost that of a mad man. "My name is Zaku."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

"Z-Zaku? They said that you were dead." Sakura said as she shook. Kyoya and Tsuna wanted to know what happened, and as if he read their minds Zaku explained what had happened. "We were promised at birth to combine two mafias, but Sakura-chan merely thought of me as a friend while I have loved her ever since we first met when I was five and she was four. When I was six, my home was attacked and I was kidnapped and presumed dead." And with that Zaku finished. He then turned around to face Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, I still love you and we will be wedded soon." He then turned to Tsuna and Kyoya. "Well, let's get started shall we?" Zaku said facing Tsuna and Kyoya.

Zaku charged them and attacked with two swords. Tsuna dodged and Reborn shot him with a Deathperation bullet, while Kyoya just stood there and blocked with his tonfas. Zaku and Kyoya stood there trying to overpower each other until they just pushed away from each other and jumped back. Tsuna jumped over to Zaku and tried to punch him but Zaku jumped away just in time. Zaku then proceeded to jump towards Tsuna, swords forward. Kyoya may not like Tsuna, but Tsuna was Sakura's friend, so he jumped in front of Tsuna and blocked Zaku with his tonfas once again.

Sakura could merely watch in horror as she saw her new friends fight her former friend. She was still trying to process all that happened to cause this. It was all because they loved her. Sakura had to make a choice as to who her heart belonged to. Zaku's men had let Sakura go and were merely watching the fight as it took place. Sakura than decided who her heart belongs to. She got up, shook the fabric off of her mouth, and went over to the edge. She stepped up onto the edge and yelled, "Zaku!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Flower and the Bird**

**A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Summary: A poor girl named Sakura Haruno was always shunned because of her odd features. A feared boy named Kyoya Hibari was feared for his skills and strictness when it came to the school rules. Both avoided, both with an unknown secret. They both unknowingly like someone. Will they find out that they like that person, or will they be forced into realizing their true feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

They all stopped fighting and looked to where she was. "Sakura. Have you decided that you will come with me?" Zaku asked smugly. "No I haven't." Sakura replied. "Then what have you decided?" Zaku asked as his anger started to overwhelm him. 'I've loved this girl for years now and she rejects me? No, no, she must be confused.' Zaku thought as he tried to deny the truth. "I have decided who my heart belongs to." Sakura stated. She then looked to where Tsuna and Kyoya stood. They both thought the same thing, 'Maybe she loves me?' She then continued. "Kyoya-kun, Tsuna-kun. I have decided which one of you I love." She then took a deep breath. "Tsuna-kun! I love you like a brother and a good friend." She then took another deep breath and this time she had an even larger smile on her face. "Kyoya-kun! I love you. I have decided that my heart belongs to you!" Sakura then jumped to a tree and just barely landed on it while she almost slipped. She then proceeded to jump to the ground. When she got to the ground she ran over to Kyoya. When she got close enough Kyoya pulled her into his embrace and took off her ropes and at first she was shocked but then she leaned into his embrace.

Zaku stood there, frozen. Once he snapped out of his shock he ran over to the happy couple and pulled Sakura away and into his embrace. He held her as tight as he could and no matter how much she struggled he wouldn't let go. He watched to be sure that both Tsuna and Kyoya would stay away from them. When he thought that it was safe to move he put his left leg back and that was his biggest mistake. He wasn't watching Sakura as he put his leg back and he didn't notice how angry she was. Before he could even blink she kicked as hard as she could. Her shin met its target and she was imminently released from his vise-like grip. When she was let go she backed away. She watched Zaku crumple up in pain on the ground. She laughed as she saw that he was crumpled up on the ground, cross-eyed. To sum that up, Sakura kicked Zaku in a boy's most vulnerable place.

She then walked over to the two frightened boys. When she got over to them Kyoya pulled her into another embrace, scared that if let her go that he would lose her. "Thank you for saying how you feel towards us, Sakura-chan." Tsuna said. He then turned to look at Kyoya. "Hibari-san. If you hurt Sakura-chan I will hunt you down and who knows what else I'll do." Tsuna said as he gained an evil aura. "Yes I believe that would work… that would also work…" Tsuna started rambling to himself and started kukuku-ing.

Sakura was freaked out by her friend's behavior. Even Kyoya was becoming freaked out. Reborn ended up jumping onto Tsuna's head and snapping him out of his evil aura. "Ciaossu. Well now. It seems that my hope for you becoming the tenth Vongola boss's wife will not be fulfilled. It seems that you're content with your decision." Reborn said. "Tenth Vongola boss?" Sakura asked. "Ah yes, that's right. Neither of you know." Reborn stated. "Know? About what." Kyoya questioned Reborn while pulling Sakura closer to him. "K-Kyoya-kun. I can't breathe." Sakura said weakly as Kyoya looked down to see swirls in Sakura's eyes. "S-Sakura-chan! What have I done? Sakura-chan, wake up!" Kyoya said freaking out, thinking that the love of his life was dead. Reborn proceeded to hit the back of Kyoya's head. "Relax, Ciaossu. She just fainted from lake of oxygen." "Hibari-san. What did I say about hurting Sakura?" Tsuna asked in a demon like voice. Kyoya looked over to see a purple aura surrounding Tsuna.

"My, my. It seems that Tsuna's power only comes out when he protects the one that he loves. Maybe Sakura will be the wife of Tsuna. Ciaossu." Reborn said as Tsuna was chasing Kyoya with whatever he could find which included baseball bats and rope left from Zaku's group. "I will be sure she doesn't!" Kyoya yelled while running from a demon Tsuna. Sakura was just lying there with swirly eyes. Reborn then chuckled. "It seems that Tsuna's family will be interesting."


End file.
